<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daring Do and Atom's Wrath by Browncoat_Valentine_335</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332006">Daring Do and Atom's Wrath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browncoat_Valentine_335/pseuds/Browncoat_Valentine_335'>Browncoat_Valentine_335</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browncoat_Valentine_335/pseuds/Browncoat_Valentine_335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hundred years ago, the world was bathed in atomic fire. Though, from the ashes of a ruined civilization heroes arose helping shape what was left into something resembling what came before. One of these heroes, a man called Courier Six, after helping the people of New Vegas, found himself in a new world. One where the atomic bombs never fell, where green trees grow, and where friendship is the rule of the day. Lost in this new alien world Six joins Daring Do, an archeologist studying new findings in recent Equestrian history. Together they will shape the fate of not only Equestria but the entire world of Equis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To Save a Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daring Do skidded to a halt in a small clearing, panting heavily. She looked around trying to gain her bearings when the sound of rustling leaves caused her to whip around. Seeing nothing she sighed and hung her head. “Just the wind Daring,” She said trying to calm her nerves. She looked around again then trotted over to some bushes on the edge of the clearing. She detached her saddlebags and tossed them into the bush obscuring them from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way back to the middle of the clearing then opened her wings. With a quick flap, she was airborne. She flew to the tops of the trees and looked around again. She spotted a river just a few miles away. “There’s the river, so Mareyan City should just be upstream,” She said as she took out a compass making note of the direction she should head before plunging back down through the trees. When she had almost reached solid ground again something hit her back leg, tying them together and throwing her off balance. She fell the last few feet to the ground with a loud thump, her pith helmet falling to the ground beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, what the tartarus,” Daring said as she tried to remove the rope that had tangled her hooves together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I could hit her,” A gravelly female voice said from behind Daring. She turned her head to find a pony and a griffon approaching her with the griffon smirking proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” The pony, a stallion, said handing over a few bits to the griffon. “Now tie her up so the boss can talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’ll just give up that easily,” Daring spat. “You obviously don’t know me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry. Our boss told us all about you Daring Do,” The griffon said as she approached Daring. “That’s why we brought them,” She gestured around as multiple ponies and griffons emerged all carrying weapons of some sort. “You make one wrong move and we will kill. I don’t care if the boss wants to talk I don’t want any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad,” Daring said as she finally got rid of the rope binding her back hooves. She darted towards the griffon lashing out with a hoof. The blow landed causing the griffon to stumble backward. Daring rushed in for another blow but was tackled from behind. Both her and her captor landing on the ground, the added weight on her back, causing Daring’s breath to leave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The griffon she had punched stalked closer a scowl on her face. She spat a small amount of blood on the ground before speaking, “That was the wrong move pony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring struggled against her captor in a vain attempt to escape again. “What, you too much of a chicken to face me by yourself featherbrain,” Daring growled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The griffon glared at Daring as she pulled out a long, curved sword, “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that for your sake pony.” The griffon then slammed the handle of the sword into Daring’s temple causing her vision to swim. Another blow blacked out her vision entirely as she fell into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Daring came to slowly her hearing coming back first. Her captors were all fairly silent with only a few whispers indicating anyone was there. The only other sounds she heard were that of the jungle which nearly drowned out the talking she could hear. Next came the feeling of being tied up. Her hooves were bound together, and a rope was wrapped around her midsection and wings cutting off any movement from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring finally opened her eyes to see the griffon from before smirking down at her, “Good you’re awake. Have to admit I was hoping you wouldn’t.” She griffon then moved the sword she was holding to Daring’s neck limited her movement even more. “Now stay still till the boss gets here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you work for? Please tell me it’s not Ahuizolt that idiot is seriously demented,” Daring said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about that so don’t worry it’s not the cat,” The griffon said with a slight chuckle. “Though he is someone you know, or, at least he seems to know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring was about to respond when she was interrupted by an accented voice calling out from behind her, “Well, well Daring Do we meet yet again.” A stallion wearing a tan shirt and a bandana stepped into Daring’s view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caballeron, I should have known you would be tailing me,” Daring said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does seem that our paths cross often Ms. Do,” Caballeron said as he stalked closer to Daring. The griffon holding the sword backed off as he approached. Caballeron pulled out a large knife and examined it in his hooves as he spoke. “Now as much as I would wish to continue this conversation I am on a somewhat limited timetable, so I will get straight to business.” He leaned closer to Darning, his breath causing her ears to twitch wildly. “You have something in your possession. Something my employer is paying a lot of bits for me to acquire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to Tartarus Caballeron,” Darning snapped. She hissed in pain as Caballeron lashed out with his knife cutting a large gash in Daring’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lady shouldn’t use such coarse language, Ms. Do,” Caballeron said moving behind Daring and out of her sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like a lady to you?” Darning said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I suppose you don’t. Though, I suspect there are some… benefits to that,” Caballeron said stroking Daring’s wing softly. “Why don’t you tell where the artifact is. Otherwise, I will have to let the others deal with you, and I’m pretty sure some of these stallions aren’t as controlled as I am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you-,” Daring was cut off as pain lanced through her body from Caballeron breaking her wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Do you are really trying my patience, I will ask only once more.” Caballeron moved in front of Daring, bending his neck down to look in her eyes. “Where is the artifact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring panted taking a few breaths between each word, “I’ll… never… tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caballeron sighed, “I had hoped you would see reason, Ms. Do. I already know you had it now it’s just a matter of finding where you hid it.” He moved away from Daring to approach the griffon with the sword. “Thankfully I thought ahead and hired some of the best trackers money could buy.” When he reached the griffon he turned and spoke, “Kill her then follow her trail we don’t have much time, so make it quick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The griffon grinned widely and advanced on the bound Pegasus, “With pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Caballeron turned around to face Daring, “Goodbye Daring Do, it was a pleasure matching wits with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring glared at Caballeron, “I can’t say the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caballeron chuckled softly, “Either way this is your end,” The griffon approached Daring and raised her sword. The sounds of the jungle had disappeared leaving the group in silence as Daring closed her eyes accepting her fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A loud bang split the air followed by the high-pitched scream of the griffon and something warm splattering onto Daring’s fur. She opened her eyes to find the griffon still screaming and staring at the stump that had once been a talon. Another bang filled the air causing the griffon’s head to explode, showering Daring in a mist of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group descended into chaos as more bangs sounded out felling half of them. Daring felt herself being jerked into the air the motion dislocating her shoulder. She tried to struggle away from her captor but was rewarded by a knife handle striking her temple leaving her vision fuzzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever’s out there show yourself or I slit this mares throat,” Caballeron shouted into the jungle. He moved the knife to Daring’s throat making a small incision just deep enough to let a trickle of blood run down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence reigned once again the only sounds were the crunch of hoof steps from Caballeron’s group as they turned trying to see anything past the tree line. A low gravelly voice called out, “You think I can’t just kill you before that happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could you would have already,” Caballeron said. “Now show yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of leaves and trigs being crushed caused the group to turn towards the sound all of them drawing various swords and spears. A tall figure seemed to melt into view dressed in odd clothing that covered most of its body including a metal helmet that covered the creature’s face. It stood in front of the group with its large green eyes staring directly at Caballeron and Daring. It spoke in the same low voice from before, “I would suggest letting her go before I kill you and all your men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said before if you were really going to do that you would have already,” Caballeron stated. He pulled Daring up causing her to hiss in pain from her shoulder. “I suspect it’s because of this mare right here.” He dug the knife in more causing more blood to trickle down Daring’s neck. The creature adjusted its stance slightly using an arm to move its long coat away from its body and grip something on its leg. Caballeron eyes light up and he chuckled softly at the movement. “I see that’s true. What is your interest in the mare.” The creature did nothing, simply continued staring at Caballeron and Daring. “Not much of a talker are you I can respect that. Ms. Do here seems to never know when she should be quiet. It’s earned her a few scars over the years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well when the people I face seem to all want to monologue I eventually got tired of listening to the constant droning,” Daring said earning her another whack to the head though that didn’t deter her this time. She continued after a moment pausing to control her breathing, “I mean honestly… it’s like you all…. Get together… and coordinate your-,” Daring was interrupted by Caballeron stomping a hind hoof onto one of her back legs. She screamed in pain as it broke from the pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not ask for your input,” Caballeron growled taking his eyes off the creature to glare at Daring. At that moment the creature moved drawing the device from its side and closing the distance to Caballeron in a few seconds. It grabbed the knife with a claw-like appendage and forced it along with Caballeron’s hoof down and to the left. The other arm moved up a placed a metal object against the bottom of the stallion’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that again if I were you,” It said leaning forward so Caballero’s snout nearly touched the creature’s helmet. At this distance more, details of the mask could be made out. The back half was green and covered most of the creature’s head. Tally marks were etched into the helmet’s surface and the words ‘Forgive Me Mama’ were scratched onto the front. The portion that coved the face was black. A pentagon shape gave the appearance of a short muzzle and the eyes were simply lenses that glowed green. Its broad shoulders, more discernable at this distance underneath the strange clothing, also gave away the fact that it was male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caballeron’s eyes widened at the sudden movement and he released Daring who dropped to the ground. He composed himself after a moment and smirked at the creature. “Again, you do nothing. I’ve even dropped Ms. Do and you have yet to kill me.” He leaned his head forwards leveling his glare at the creature. “Why I suspect you don’t have it in you to-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caballeron was interrupted by a loud boom from the device pressed to his chin. The back of his head exploded in a shower of blood and gore which coated the nearby area including Daring. The creature stood to his full height releasing Caballeron's body which hit the ground with a wet splat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature then turned his head to look at what remained of Caballeron’s group. “Run,” was all he said. The ponies and griffons were quick to comply nearly tripping over each other in their bid to escape. Daring watched this exchange with wide eyes. The creature then approached her, and she kicked out with her hooves trying to stand and get away herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hurt you,” the creature said in a soft voice. He extended his arms out and crouched down as he approached Daring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know that,” Darning spat back still trying to move away from the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature sighed and hung his head. He reached up and removed his helmet revealing his face. Three scars ran down the right side of his tan face. A rough beard covered his jaw and lips and steel-gray eyes pierced into Daring’s amethyst ones. “I promise I won’t hurt you,” He said again in the same soft voice. “I just want to check your injuries and treat them if possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Why?” Daring said narrowing her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I do. I was trained as a doctor back where I came from,” The creature said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some doctor,” Daring said looking pointedly at the carnage around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes to ensure the well-being of my patients I need to defend them and myself,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me if I’m still a little wary, you did just kill a bunch of ponies and griffons without a second thought,” Daring said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I hadn’t you would be dead, and we wouldn’t be having this discussion,” He said leaning back and placing his arm on a knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…What’s your name, I’d at least like that,” Daring said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature paused for a moment, “You can call me Courier Six or just the Courier,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Courier Six huh… what kinda name is that?” Daring asked. At Six’s silence, Daring continued, “I mean really, are you a courier or a doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both,” Six said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, which one’s the hobby? Cause I don’t know if I want to be treated by a hobbyist doctor,” Daring said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six simply shook his head and moved closer. Daring’s eyes widened as she tried to scoot away but Six was faster. He grabbed her by the barrel and brought her to him. He quickly cut her bindings and pulled out her hind leg causing her to gasp in pain. “Sorry,” Six said though he continued to examine her leg using his left hand to feel the break. “Feels clean, I’ll need to set it before too long,” He said mostly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good, I’d hate for it to be a dirty break,” Daring said through her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like talking don’t you,” Six said moving to her injured foreleg, examining it in the same way as the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s a habit from traveling alone for so long,” Daring said as she laid her head down allowing six to work. “I started talking to myself to deal with the silence and work out problems and then when the villains started showing up it worked to keep them off-balance- AAAH CELESTIA DAMMIT,” Daring screamed out as she felt a pop in her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Simple dislocation, and I wanted to take care of it while you were distracted,” Six said still feel her shoulder. He nodded seemingly satisfied and moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring moved her foreleg around before speaking, “You apologize a lot for someone who seems so detached.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called bedside manner,” Six said using his long legs to hop over Daring and start examining her wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedside manner huh? Is it sad that I know a few doctors who could learn from you&gt;” Daring said craning her neck to observe what Six was doing. She shuddered a bit at his touch, “Hey now be careful. Pegasus wings are very sensitive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Six said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem more talkative now than before,” Daring laid her head down again. “Still not very talkative but more than with Caballeron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try not to talk much to people I don’t care for,” Six said. He moved his hand along the wing finally finding the injured portion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you do care then,” Daring said again craning her neck to look at Six. Silence greeted her once again, so she continued talking, “Come on. I’m just trying to get to know you. You are treating me, and I will admit you saved my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, it’s not worth it,” Six said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring snorted as she let her head flop back to the ground, “It’s always worth it, and either way you plan on staying here you’ll have to get used to it. Most ponies are into the whole friendship thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this break’s clean,” Six said releasing Daring wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Daring said turning her head slightly to look at Six with a sidelong glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t dealt with wings before,” Six said as he stared down at a device on his wrist. He then pulled out a bag from under his coat and started rummaging through it. “They aren’t common where I’m from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where is that exactly?” Daring asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Mojave Wasteland,” Six said pulling out a few syringes and a bottle of a clear liquid that smelled strongly of alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound dreary at all,” Daring said as Six hopped over her again and started examining her foreleg again. “I thought you already fixed that leg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for a vein,” Six said. After a moment he nodded and leaned back. He opened the bottle of alcohol and poured some out onto a syringe and Daring’s leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s in the syringe?” Daring asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Med-x, it’s a painkiller,” Six said as he tied a rag around the upper part of the leg hen used his left hand to find the vein again. He quickly stuck the needle in and emptied the contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, usually I don’t let guys stick stuff in me until at least the second date,” Daring said with a slight smirk. At Six’s unresponsiveness, she sighed and rolled her eyes, “Oh come on no reaction to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I need a little feedback here, I could get better conversation from a tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to set your leg and wing while the med-x is still fresh,” Six said before reaching for the broken leg. “I want you to count to three for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring nodded and started counting, “One… two... the- AAAGH SWEET CELESTIA WHY YOU BASTARD!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now the wing,” Six said hopping over Daring again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you, I thought you gave me painkillers,” Daring said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, that’s why you didn’t pass out,” Six said feeling down the wing again to find the break again. “Do you feel any pain now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Not much,” Daring said still glaring at Six. “You’re still a bastard though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know, I’m going to set the wing now,” Six quickly did just that not giving Daring any time to respond. Daring gasped in pain though she didn’t scream at him anymore. He hopped over her again and pulled out another syringe from his bag. This one had two tubes on either side that connected to the main portion and a gauge that sat on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to splint the bones?” Daring asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, going to heal them,” Six said gesturing with the syringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How exactly? Pretty sure you’re not a unicorn unless you’re hiding something in those clothes of yours,” Daring said looking him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Science,” Six said as he poured alcohol on the syringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Science?” Daring raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Science,” Six said again. He moved down to her broken leg and paused. He turned his head to look Daring in the eyes, “This is going to hurt, a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then stuck the needle into Daring’s flank. A hiss sounded out from the syringe as its contents emptied. Daring screamed as fire rushed through her veins. As quickly as the pain came it went leaving Daring panted as she tried to form words, “What… the Tartarus… was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stim-pack increases your metabolism and provides the nutrients necessary to heal most wounds,” Six said dropping the empty stim pack into his bag. “Go ahead and try to stand. You should be good to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring stared at Six as he waited for her to move. Slowly she stood legs trembling slightly as they took her weight. After a few moments of moving her leg around, she moved on to her wings stretching them out as far as they could go. She flapped them a few times and gained some lift her hooves leaving the ground for a second before she settled back down. After she landed Six finished packing his bag up and stood grabbing his mask as well. He turned and started to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, whoa wait, where are you going,” Daring said trotting in front of Six to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six looked down at the mare and shrugged, “Going to find civilization, from there… I’ll probably wander around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know how to navigate jungles?” daring asked tilting her head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, jungles aren’t exactly common where I’m from,” Six said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, wasteland kinda gives that away,” Daring said rubbing a hoof behind her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me,” Six moved past her and continued walking. Daring shook her head and flew up to him hovering at eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you just saved my life twice over, and you’ll more than likely die out there without some kind of guidance,” She landed in front of Six and smiled proudly. “Luckily you got me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said I’ll be fine. I’ve survived in worse conditions,” Six said narrowing his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that,” Daring said gesturing pointedly at the bodies surrounding them. “But! A jungle is extremely dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing. You probably wouldn’t have any trouble with the predators but it’s very easy to get lost in here even if you know where you’re going, which you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so hellbent on guiding me. A minute ago, you didn’t want me near you,” Six said crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you saved my life,” Daring pointed a hoof at him. “Not just once but twice, if you hadn’t treated me I would have been dead in a matter of hours.” She put her hoof down making a slight thump noise as it connected back to the ground. “I wanna repay that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a rather quick change of heart,” Six said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, we ponies are too forgiving for our good,” Daring said waving a hoof in a dismissive gesture. “Seriously I’ve got a few friends back in Equestria that have befriended a god of chaos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six raised an eyebrow, “A god of chaos? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Daring said nodding her head. “Anyways listen I know you got a whole loner thing going on here,” Daring gestured toward Six with a hoof. “But like I said you will die in here if you don’t know how to get around. So, let me guide you to Mareyan City. I need to get there anyway so I can get back to Equestria and deliver the artifact to my superiors. After we get to town we can go separate ways I promise I won’t stop you.” She paused for a moment with a hoof to her chin, “Though I would suggest you come to Equestria with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want to do that?” Six asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I have access to the biggest library in the world. I’m assuming you would like to get back to your home, wouldn’t you?” Daring said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Six said narrowing his eyes at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile stretched across Daring’s face, “Exactly, I don’t know anything personally about this Mojave place you say you’re from. But if there is any information it would be at that library, even if it isn’t my boss might know something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would she know something that isn’t in that library?” Six asked furrowing his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause she’s over a thousand years old,” Daring said with a shrug. “Heck, she’s probably forgotten more information than what’s in the library. And besides that, even if she doesn’t know anything she would still be able to establish you in Equestria, maybe even offer you a job or something I don’t know.” Daring stepped forward and looking into Six’s eyes with an imploring look, “Either way what’ve you got to lose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six stared at Daring for moment arms still crossed. Eventually, he sighed and slumped his shoulders, “Fine, I’ll admit it’s a good idea. If nothing else, I’ll learn more about this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring smiled widely at him, “Exactly.” She paused and gave him a quizzical look. “How did you get here anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a device from his coat. It was similar to the device he used on Caballeron though even to Daring’s eye it was severely broken. A glass chamber that took up most of the device was shattered and the metal bits attached to that looked melted. “It’s called a transportalponder. Generally, it’s used to get me to a place called Big MT. But I was running an experiment and it overloaded sending me here. I wandered for a few days till I found you and your group of followers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now you’re a scientist running experiments?” Daring said tilting her head at him and smirking. “That’s three different occupations now. What did you really do in this wasteland of yours?” Six remained silent and returned the broken device to his coat. “I suppose it doesn’t matter right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t,” six said gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright mister dark and mysterious keep your damned secrets, see if I care,” Daring huffed as she turned away from Six. “Just let me grab my hat and the artifact then we can be on our way out of here.” Six nodded putting his helmet back on, once again obscuring his features. Daring flew over to where the rope had stopped her and grabbed her pith helmet. She then flew over to the bushes nearby and rummaged through them eventually pulling out her saddlebags which she quickly reattached before flying back over to Six. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six nodded and Daring trotted off ahead of him. She had gotten a few paces ahead when she heard him whisper. “What have I gotten myself into now Anne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped and turned her head around to see him place drop something underneath his chest piece. “Hey hurry up now. I wanna get to the river before dark so I can wash this blood off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably be a good idea, red doesn’t seem like your color,” Six said now walking towards Daring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so now you wanna be mister funny guy,” Daring said scrunching her nose up. “You’re one to talk anyway, I can smell you from over here.” Six simply shook his head as he caught up with her, the jungle concealing their movement as they continued deeper in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Welcome to Mareyan City,” Daring Do said, gesturing with a hoof at the large cityscape in front of her and Courier Six. A large pyramid dominated the center of the city with the other building radiating out in a circular pattern. “I know somepony here we should be able to stay with until the next train to Canterlot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is that?” Six asked as he kneeled to Daring’s level to observe the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either tomorrow or the next day, we’ll need to check the schedule to make sure,” Daring put a hoof to her chin. She turned to Six, “You’ll have to get something less conspicuous to wear than that helmet though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Six asked, turning his head to stare at Daring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it’s like where you’re from, but here nopony goes around wearing metal helmets that completely cover their face,” Daring pointed at Six’s helmet. “Mareyan City is a big melting pot of different species, so you’ll stand out less without the helmet than with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six nodded and brought up the device on his wrist. After a few seconds of fiddling with it, there was a pop of static and his helmet was replaced with a wide-brimmed hat and a pair of mirrored sunglasses. “Better?” Six asked looking back up at the slack-jawed Daring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Science,” Six said as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really with that again,” Daring said with lidded eyes. “I think you just don’t know how it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pipboy breaks down the item to the molecular level and compress’ it to fit inside disputing the weight across my whole body allowing me to carry more items and call on them in a moment’s notice by reassembling and decompressing the molecules so they can be used again,” Six said as he checked the pockets in his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring stared at Six for a moment before turning towards the city, “Right science.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an archeologist, not a physicist, I don’t think I understood half of what you said,” Daring stretched out her wings as she spoke. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter, we need to get to my friend's place quickly before anypony notices.” She started trotting down the hill they were standing on towards the city with Six following close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city was bustling with activity, with various species, from ponies and griffons to a few cats that walked upright like Six did going about their daily lives ignoring the odd pair. Daring and Six wound their way through the crowd heading deeper into the city. Daring led them to a small tavern on one of the inside spokes of the wheel of buildings surrounding the pyramid. A large sign on the front of the building declared ‘Rosie’s Bar’ in red lettering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you know Rosie then,” Six said as he examined the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, she and I go way back, before I even became an archeologist,” Daring hopped up onto the boardwalk before the entrance. “Come on she’ll know the train schedule as well, so we don’t have to go out and find it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the tavern, the door swinging quickly shut behind them. The bar was almost empty, the evening rush not having hit yet, with the few patrons that were there taking up the corner tables close to the entrance. The bar was situated in the back with a dark gray pony wiping it down. She had wings folded up against her back but unlike Daring’s feathery ones, these were leathery like a bat’s. Her ears twitched at the door closing and she looked up her golden eyes finding Daring quickly. She scowled and flapped her wings, hopping over the bar and landing in front of Daring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tartarus you doing here Daring,” She said, giving Daring a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Rosie, you're not excited to see your friend?” Daring asked with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time you were here I had to rebuild my bar,” Rosie’s glare intensified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I paid for that,” Daring said pointing a hoof at Rosie. “I wouldn’t leave a friend hanging like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still had to shut down,” Rosie stamped a hoof to the ground. “You realize what that does to a bar, I was outta business for a week cause of your last adventure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some friend,” Six interjected as he watched the exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An’ who the tartarus are you,” Rosie turned her attention to Six. “An’ what in tartarus are you, you sure ain’t no minotaur I can tell that.” At Six’s silence, Rosie huffed, “Fine then don’t answer me.” She turned back to Daring, “An’ what do you want this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trying to catch a train back to Canterlot and I was hoping to stay here till one is available,” Daring said gesturing around with a hoof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie huffed again, “You know the rates, payment up front.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on Rosie, I need a favor here. I don’t have the bits on me but you know I’m good for it,” Daring said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New policy of mine,” Rosie turned away from Daring with a flick of her tail. “You don’t got the bits or the gold then you ain’t staying here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will this do,” Six said as he pulled a gold bar from his jacket. Rosie turned her head back and her eyes bulged as she took in the gold in Six’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now where’d you get something like that,” Rosie shook her head. “Never mind, I know better than to ask. That’ll do just fine,” She quickly swiped the gold from Six’s grasp and trotted to the back. “I’ll go get the room key for you, feel free to ask for a drink or food. It’s on the house. Tonight only though.” She disappeared through a door behind the bar as Daring and Six both sat on the stools in front of the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, now I got to know,” Daring turned to face Six. “Where did you get that gold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bank vault,” Six said as he took off his sunglasses and placed them on the counter. “You sure we can trust her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who? Rosie? Of course, we can,” Daring said with an incredulous look. “She may be a little rough around the edges and care about money a bit too much, but she’s a good pony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure,” Six nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’m sure, me and Rosie go way back,” Daring said as Rosie returned from the back. “I trust her with my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sweet of you Dare now what can I get you two,” Rosie took out a rag and  started wiping down some glasses. “I got a good selection of whiskey, rum, scotch, and beer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water will be fine,” Six said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really water? You do know this is a bar, right?” Rosie raised an eyebrow at Six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water will be just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, suit yourself,” Rosie said. She turned to Daring, “The usual for you I assume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me well Rosie,” Daring said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie rolled her eyes and ducked underneath the counter, quickly producing two glasses. One she filled with water the other a brown liquid. “Here you go, enjoy,” She said as she returned to cleaning glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six took a drink from his glass, “We’re being watched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring’s eyes widened as she nearly spit out her own drink, “What! How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two ponies with horns in the comer, I don’t know what they’re called,” Six said gesturing with his glass behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unicorns,” Daring took another swig from her glass. “You’ve got unicorns, pegasi like me, and earth ponies like Caballeron. There’s also bat ponies like Rosie here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re called thestrals not bat ponies Dare, you know that,” Rosie said with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, the unicorns in the corner, they’ve been playing cards since we walked in but the pattern is too steady,” Six leaned back and tapped on the counter as he spoke. “Right, left middle, in a steady beat. No card game I know of is that regular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, how did they know to come here?” Daring asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea but they’re here,” Six took another drink leaning back against the counter. “I suspect the griffons on the other side are with them, they both still have full drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of them have been here a while before you two showed up,” Rosie said as she put away the glass and started wiping the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know griffons but not unicorns?” Daring asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that really matter right now,” Six shot a glare at the Pegasus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring sighed, “Right what’s the plan then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wait,” Six took another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wait? That’s it?” Daring said her wings ruffling as she spoke. “What kinda plan is that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kind of plan that comes from us being at a disadvantage,” Six’s hand drifted to his hip and the device strapped to it. Daring’s eyes widened at the motion as she realized what Six was planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie, noticing Daring’s reaction, stomped a hoof to gain Six’s attention, “Hey, they’ll be no killin’ in my bar. Beat them, bludgeon them, maim them within an inch of their life but no killing, you got that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six glared at the thestrals for a moment before his hand moved away from his side as he nodded, “Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now you two want anything to eat?” Rosie said returning to her cleaning like nothing happened. At Daring’s look of confusion, she continued, “I gotta get something from the back figured I could get you both some food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, hayburger and fries I guess,” Daring said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Six took another drink. “I doubt you have anything for me anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You a meat eater or something?” Rosie asked, gesturing with a hoof. “Cause I got stuff for meat eaters too you know, kinda be silly for me not to,” She smiled showing off the fangs in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later,” Six said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself, I’ll be right back,” Rosie left the bar going through the door behind her. When she had disappeared the two unicorns stood up and made their way to Six and Daring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish that drink,” Six downed the rest of his water. Daring nodded and finished her drink as the unicorns approached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you two know why we’re here,” One of them said as he pulled out a knife. “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going get the artifact except by prying it from my cold dead wings,” Daring growled her feather fluffing up to make her appear larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unicorn with the knife gave a vicious grin, “That can be arranged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to do this,” Six said, not looking at the unicorns. “You can still walk away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not likely we’re getting paid a bunch of bits to get that artifact,” The other unicorn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not getting paid enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just shut up now,” the knife-wielding unicorn said as he lunged forward. Six dodged the stab, grabbing the knife with his right hand before spinning around the pony and slamming him into the bar. His hat disappeared with a burst of static as the green helmet replaced it. He twisted the knife from the dazed ponies grip and stabbed it through the pony’s leg and into the table trapping the now screaming unicorn there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring meanwhile launched herself at the other unicorn slamming a hoof into his snout. The pony recoiled before growling and standing up on his hind legs to deliver a punch. Daring ducked down and spun sending her hind legs into the pony’s gut to send him flying into a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more ponies entered the bar holding swords and the griffons stood up drawing their own weapons. Six drew a curved blade from underneath his coat and Daring’s wings flared as they stood back to back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie burst from the back room wearing dark blue armor on her torso with blades on her wings, “Alright you motherfuckers, you can either get out of my bar willingly or I’ll force you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt they’re going to listen,” Six said as he crouched down, his head turning as he took in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unicorn in the middle stood up and spit some blood onto the floor, “We ain’t leaving till we get that artifact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’ve been itching for a good fight,” Rosie spread her wings as a gem in the center of her chest piece started glowing and electricity flowed across her wingblades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room exploded into chaos. Six’s blade caught the blade of one of the griffons and he sent a kick into the griffon's gut. The other griffon lunged forward trying to impale Six on his blade but Six dodged sending his blade into the griffon’s wrist. The griffon’s screams were cut off when Six slammed the hilt of the blade into the griffon’s beak with a crunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first griffon, now recovered from the kick, swung his blade down to catch Six off guard. Six raised his arm, unable to bring his blade to bear in time, and the clang of metal against metal sounded out causing the griffon to stare in confusion at Six’s still attached arm. Six landed a punch with his other arm across the griffon’s face causing him to stumble back. Six lashed out with his blade, cutting a large gash across the griffon’s chest. As the griffon reeled back from the attacks Six landed a kick to the griffon’s side sending him to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring had tackled the unicorn she had kicked earlier landed blow after blow against the unicorn’s face. His horn lit up with a blue glow and a piece of the table slammed into Daring’s side sending her off the unicorn and onto the floor. She rolled onto her hooves and launched herself back towards the unicorn, only to find him convulsing where he stood, one of Rosie’s wingblades sticking from his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured you could use some help, ya seem a bit rusty,” Rosie gave Daring a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not rusty,” Daring said her wings flared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, the old Daring woulda had him down ten minutes ago,” Rosie pulled her wingblades from the unicorn who dropped to the ground in a tangle of limbs and his own waste. “You’ve lost a bit of your edge with the cushy archeologist job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t lost my edge, and trust me it’s not a cushy job,” Daring glared at the thestral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then prove it Dare, or are you truly a featherbrain now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! We’re still here,” the two ponies who had entered said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re having a conversation, so if you would please,” Rosie waved her hooves at the ponies in a shooing gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the middle of a fight,” one of the ponies said, taking a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie ignored the ponies and turned to Daring with a smirk, “Whatta say Dare, just like old times?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring grinned viciously, “Sounds good to me.” Both Daring, and Rosie launched themselves at the ponies. Daring ducked underneath a blade sending an uppercut into the pony’s jaw. Rosie’s blade met the other pony’s blade in a shower of sparks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six turned watching the two ponies fight and took a step forward to help when a searing pain in his side rushed through him. He turned his head to find a knife stuck in his side and a surprised griffon staring at him. Six pulled the knife out and held it in his grip even as it dripped with his blood. The griffon quickly backpedaled trying to get out of Six’s range. The knife flew out of Six’s hand, lodging itself into the griffon's wing. The now screaming griffon didn’t notice the fist flying at him. It connected with a crunch and the griffon crumpled to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six turned again to find that both Daring a Rosie had taken down their chosen ponies. They stood triumphantly over the felled combatants and hoof bumped each other, wearing matching grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tartarus, that felt good,” Rosie shrugged her wings, the glow from the gem dying down as the electricity ceased flowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan now,” Six said as he approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I contact the authorities and get these six out of here,” Rosie gestured at the ponies and griffons littering the room. “Self defense laws are very loose here so we shouldn’t have any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it five,” Six said. He turned to the pony who he had attached to the bar still whimpering as he pawed at the knife. “I want some answers from this one.” He walked up the pony and yanked the knife out of the table. The pony dropped to the floor with a cry of pain. “You got a back door to this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie looks from Six to the pony on the floor, “Yeah it’s in the back.” Six nodded and grabbed the pony by the throat, dragging him through the door behind the counter and out of sight. Rosie turned to Daring who was staring at the door, “So, what’s the deal with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring sighed, “I don’t know, he saved my life and I offered to take him to Canterlot. He doesn’t talk much about himself. The only thing I know is that he calls himself Courier Six.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a name that's a job title,” Rosie said with half-lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but that’s all I got out of him,” Daring shrugged. “Honestly, considering what I’ve seen him do, I’m just glad I’m not on his bad side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Rosie tilted her head, “It really is good to see you again Dare, you seem, better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better? What is that supposed to mean?” Daring asked with a raised eyebrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie shrugged, “It’s just after the badlands-,“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bring that up,” Daring stomped a hoof. “I’d prefer not to have those nightmares again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Rosie paused, lifting a hoof. “Do you ever think about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who, because there were a lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers </span>
  </em>
  <span>to think about,” Daring’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sergeant Shimmer’s kid,” Rosie placed her hoof on the ground. “You remember her, tartarus, she was practically our squad mascot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she was still in the castle for a while but disappeared a few years back,” Daring looked down to the floor. “Don't know what happened to her after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie sighed, “Suppose we’ll never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not, why even bring any of this up,” Daring brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reminiscing, I always end up thinking about this stuff whenever you show up,” Rosie turned away. “I remember how much that changed you. Tartarus when you started getting those jobs from the Princess and I offered to join, you turned me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring look to the floor, “I… I’m sorry I just didn’t want to lose anypony else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sisters in arms Daring, we’ve been through Tartarus and back, that means something,” Rosie stamped her hoof this time glaring at Daring. “The offer still stands by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Coming from the mare that tried to charge me a hoof and a tail for room and board,” Daring said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie waved a hoof, “Please I would’ve let you stay, your big friend just beat me to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring looked around the trashed bar, “Considering everything that’s going on I might take you up on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really now, that’s new,” Rosie said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring smiled, “Suffice to say I’ve learned my lesson about accepting help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Rosie could respond Six walked back in through the door behind the bar. He was wearing his hat again though the sunglasses were absent. “I thought you were getting the authorities?” He asked Rosie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re right I’ll go do that now and leave you two alone.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Daring who poorly suppressed a laugh before trotting out the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring trotted over to Six and took a seat at the bar to be at eye level with him. “So, learn anything interesting?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the name Steel Arm mean anything to you?” Six asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring paused her eyes widening, “Steel Arm? Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you know him then,” Six took a seat next to Daring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... know of him, and I was glad for that,” Daring rubbed her face. “From what I’ve heard, he’s the best minotaur mercenary you can hire, as long as you don’t mind massive collateral damage.” Daring looked at Six, “He’s brutal too, you get in his way for any reason, you might as well just jump off a cliff, you’d have a better chance of surviving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to be careful then,” Six leaned against the counter staring at the wall while he thought. “Probably shouldn’t take the train since he knows we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not,” Daring sighed.  “This complicates things. Did you learn anything else, like who’s paying for all of this or why they’re after this artifact so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I got about the artifact was that the benefactor called it “the key to everything” Six turned to Daring. “Can I see this artifact?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring shrugged before reaching into her saddlebags, “I don’t see why not, I can’t figure out what it is, but it’s definitely not a key for anything.” Daring pulled out the artifact and placed it on the counter. It was a small rectangular metal box. It was yellow in color with a white border around part of the edge. Dirt and rust were caked into the small crevices of the device indicating its age. “I’ve never seen anything like this, I know it’s old, probably about two hundred years old, but-,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what it is,” Six said, gently picking up the device. “It’s a holo-tape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A holo-tape?” Daring’s nose crinkled as she spoke the unfamiliar word. “What’s a holo-tape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A way to store information,” Six opened a small hatch on the bottom of his pip-boy and inserted the holo-tape. After fiddling with the pip-boy for a moment a deafening screech was emitted cause Daring to fold her ears to her head and flinch back. The electronic wailing ceased as Six removed the holo-tape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tartarus was that?” Daring yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently it’s not an audio recording,” Six said as he examined the holo-tape closely. “If I had to guess it’s probably some type of computer coding though I don’t know for what purpose. An encryption key maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A key?” Daring frowned in thought. “Could it be a key to something important? Maybe more artifacts like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” Six slid the holo-tape close to Daring. “It’s from my world. Whatever it may and may not have opened is more than likely still there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring picked up the holo-tape and slipped it back into it’s bags, “I hope you’re right but if whoever is paying for this is desperate enough to hire Steel Arm I’m not taking any chances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six stood up from the counter, “We’ll deal with him if he comes up, for now, let’s just make it to Canterlot and deliver the tape to your boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Daring stood up as well, stretching out her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie walked back in and, looking at the two of them, said, “You weren’t planning on just leaving, now were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we need to get moving before anyone realizes this group failed,” Six said gesturing around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m coming with you,” Rosie said puffing up her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Six said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t listening to you, it’s Dare’s little adventure, and she invited you along so it’s her call,” Rosie turned to Daring who smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I turned you down once Rosie, I won’t make that mistake again,” Daring said trotting over to Rosie and giving her a hoof bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to see you’ve gained some sense then,” Rosie smirked and Daring then turned to Six. “I trust you don’t have a problem with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six glared at Rosie before growling out, “No I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Rosie trotted past Six to the back door. “I’m going to gather supplies and I’ll meet you guys outside the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t using the train anymore, you going to be able to find us?” Daring asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie huffed, “Please, who do you think you’re talking to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring smirked, “I don’t know, you might have gone soft with this cushy bartender job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie turned her head to give Daring a playful glare, “Don’t count on it Dare, I’m still sharp as ever.” The door swung shut behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let's get as far away as we can before making camp for the night,” Daring said, turning to the front door. Six nodded and followed her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few miles outside the city, a large camp sat in the middle of a clearing. Various small tents surrounded a large tent in the middle. A lone pony limped his way into the camp, his front leg still bleeding. A minotaur exited the middle tent towering over the cowering pony. He wore a large cloak that covered his body and pants over his legs. He spoke in a deep rumbling voice, “I’m going to assume you and your group were not successful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N… No, we weren’t,” The pony said his body trembling before the minotaur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minotaur shrugged his shoulders, causing the cloak he was wearing to fall to the ground. His torso was bare showing off the myriad of scars across his chest, and the gleaming metal arm glowing with magic. “And you thought you should return in failure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I had to come and tell you,” The pony said backing away from the minotaur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had simply run, I would have assumed failure and moved on,” The minotaur approached the unicorn, his metal arm extended to grab the pony by the throat and lift him to eye level. “Now, I must make an example, failure is not tolerated by me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I… I have a message Steel Arm, from the creature that killed your predecessor,” The pony gasped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steel Arm’s eyes narrowed. He snorted then dropped the pony, “Fine then tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… he said that if you try to attack the Pegasus again, he will kill you,” The pony said, struggling to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steel Arm let out a hearty laugh, “I won’t be scared away that easily. If this creature is truly committed to fighting me then I welcome the challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steel Arm, sir, this creature did kill Caballeron and half of our group at the time,” The pony said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caballeron was a fool, and a coward, it’ll take more than one strange creature to bring me down,” Steel Arm turned to his tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean I can live?” The pony asked desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steel Arm paused then turned back to the pony. “No,” he said before covering the distance in the blink of an eye. He grabbed the pony by the snout and picked him up before slamming him to the ground with a sickening crunch. He did this a few more times till the pony’s skull broke spilling its contents on the ground and staining the grass red. Steel Arm stood up and looked around the camp at the various ponies and griffons watching the execution. “Failure is not tolerated here,” He gestured to the corpse. “Unless you wish to end up like this one.” He turned toward his tent, before he had made his way inside he spoke over his shoulder, “Someone clean up this mess, we move out in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” one of the griffons said, stepping forward and raising a claw. “Wouldn’t it be prudent to go after them now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steel Arm paused before turning his head to give the griffon a vicious grin, “I would have thought, as a griffon, you would know, that the best part about hunting… is the chase.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Six and Daring finally stopped in a large clearing a few miles from the tree line well away from the city.  Six stalked around the edge of the clearing gun in hand head turning back and forth as he took in his surroundings. Daring meanwhile pulled out a compass and a map from her saddlebags and started studying them intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we head north east from here we should make it to the next town in a few days’ time,” Daring looked over at the still prowling Six. “We should be able to hide long enough then till a train comes through then hop on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should avoid using trains as much as possible, too predictable,” Six said, not even glancing in Daring’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's too far to Canterlot on foot,” Daring traced a hoof along the map. “Plus, there’s a mountain range in the way. The train is the best option. Once we’re on there shouldn’t be too much trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could have people waiting for us at the next station,” Six holstered his gun and walked over to Daring. “We need to keep as low a profile as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll at least need to take a train through the mountain and up to Canterlot,” Daring pointed to the map at a picture of a tall mountain with a city on it. “Though I don’t know how long it’ll take to get to a safe station. Most travelers these days use the train or main roads. Which would obviously be a bad idea right now..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could still be done,” Six said leaning closer to the map. “We’d just need someone who’s done some pathfinding before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where are we going to find somepony like that?” Daring threw her hooves into the air. “I’m an explorer, not a pathfinder. I generally fly wherever I need to go.” Daring flexed her wings to make her point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it,” Six pulled the map closer to himself examining the paths closer. “I’ve done it before</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring’s eyes narrowed as she stared at Six. “So, you’re a pathfinder now?” Daring asked. At Six’s silence, she sighed, “Right is there anything you can’t do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crochet, never learned how,” Six said, never looking up from the map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring stared at Six with a furrowed brow and an open mouth. After a moment she started chuckling which quickly turned into full-blown laughter. The sound echoed around the jungle which seemed to return the melodious note with one of its own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel better,” Six asked after the sound had died down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I do,” Daring panted out, wiping at her eyes. “You’re not too bad for a…” Daring’s eyes moved back and forth as her mind searched for the right word. Eventually, she gave up and turned to Six, “What are you exactly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a human,” Six said, turning his head to look at the Pegasus, the green lenses of his helmet glowing eerily in the half-shade of the jungle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling's eyebrows raised, “A human? Really?” Six nodded as Daring eyed him with renewed interest. “That’s… interesting. There are legends of humans dating from before the founding of Equestria to even two hundred years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two hundred?’ Six asked, tilting his head to the side and turning his body to fully face Daring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Daring nodded her head, not noticing how tense Six’s body was. “There are accounts of bipedal creatures wearing metal suits and the power of the sun in their claws.” Daring tapped her chin, “Most stories make them out to be guardians of the ponies in the area now called Ponyville.” She pointed at the map to a town at the base of Canterlot mountain. “They disappeared as quickly as they showed up and no pony’s ventured deep enough into the Everfree to find out what happened to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Superstition mostly,” Daring shrugged. “The thing you have to understand is that magic permeates everything here and all ponies have an innate ability to control it. But the Everfree forest actively resists this control and that weirds most ponies out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People fear what they don’t understand,” Six said his fingers brushing against the area on the map marked ‘Everfree Forest’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Daring’s eyes brightened, and a smile spread across her face. She opened her mouth to continue speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sense another lecture coming on,” Rosie trotted out the trees at the edge of the clearing, the shadows clinging to her coat as her slit pupils were gleaming from the darkness. “Tartarus, I think I learned more about history listening to her then I did in school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One should always take care to learn from the past, so they don’t follow in its steps,” Six said in a low even tone as he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True enough,” A lazy smirk adorned Rosie’s lips. “But one should also look to the future, so they don’t get stuck in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh I hate philosophy,” Daring rolled her eyes. “Too much talking and thinking, not enough doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says an egghead,” Rosie snarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring bristled, her fur fluffing out and her wings flaring, “I’m not an egghead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Rosie brushed off Daring anger with a wave of her hoof as she walked towards them. Her nose twitched, and she halted her approach, her nose twitching. “Why am I still smelling blood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring looked over her clothes and found them surprisingly clear of blood despite the fight. “Not me, though you do realize we were just fighting for our lives right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie rolled her eyes, “Yeah I know, this smells decently fresh though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both pegasi looked over the Six you simply stared back. “I’m fine,” Six said, turning away from the mares. “Just a stab, nothing major.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, just a stab that I can still smell blood from,” Rosia said, her nose scrunching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had worse,” Six said, refusing to give any ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring reached forward and poked Six in the side before he could back away. “That’s not the point,” She growled, glaring at Six. “We’re in this together, we can’t just hide stuff like this. Even if it’s not serious we need to know.” Another poke which Six quickly backed away from. “Come on we need to see it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Six stepped further away from the mares. They stubbornly walked towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not getting away from me,” Daring said, a slight growl leaving her lips. “We need to know how bad it is.” Her expression softened. “From what I gather you’re used to being alone but right now you’re not alone. So, let us help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six stared at the ponies for a moment before speaking in a low tone that almost had the Ponies straining to hear,” It’s not about needing or not needing help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring and Rosie tilted their heads at Six, confused frowns crossing their faces. Instead of answering verbally, Six moved his coat out of the way. There was a hole in his shirt just past the chest piece. The fabric was stained red around the hole in a small circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spread the hole to reveal the wound, which wasn’t much of a wound anymore. It had scabbed over, the edges of the scab starting to peel off. A yellow bruise surrounded the wound, and that was even starting to disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the tartarus!” Rosie nearly yelled the words as she took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do all humans heal that fast?” Daring asked, taking a step forward, nose twitching as she studied the wound. The bruise had gotten smaller as more of the scab flaked off revealing the scar underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Six said letting his coat fall back over his body. “I’d prefer to let this drop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let this drop?!” Rosie’s wings flared as fear flitted across her face. “Let the fact that you’re healing at a rate that would normally require a heavy amount of magic to do?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably science, not magic,” Daring said, over her shoulder. “And that’s nothing. Yesterday I had a broken leg and wing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minotaur shit,” Rosie spat as she glanced over Daring. “There is no fucking way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Daring flared her wing, flexing them up and down. “Caballeron captured me and was torturing me for info. Six here saved my life, even killed Caballeron with that thing on his hip, what’s it called?” Daring looked over at Six pointing to the device on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gun,” Six offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, a gun,” Daring turned back to Rosie then whipped her head towards Six again. “Wait wait wait, that’s a gun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting off topic here,” Six said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right,” Daring nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caballeron’s dead?” Rosie’s voice was barely a whisper, a scowl on her muzzle. “Well good riddance that smarmy bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t always like that,” Daring’s ears flattened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you dated him doesn’t make him any less of a bastard,” Rosie’s scowl deepened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dated him,” It was more a statement than a question from Six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring’s eyes flitted back and forth, “Aren’t we getting off topic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They dated for a few months, he cheated on her with some whorse from the university and stole some artifacts she was gathering,” Rosie jabbed a hoof at Six. “Now why are you healing so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is this so important,” Six asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because only ponies under the direct influence of magic heal that fast. Either from another unicorn,” Rosie’s eyes narrowed, “Or dark magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a pony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just admitted humans don’t heal that fast.” Rosie shoved a hoof in Six’s direction. “As far as we know you could be a dark magic user using us to get to Equestria, so you can rape and pillage your way through it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six’s hands clenched as the words hit him. He stood in silence for a moment before advancing on Rosie. She cowered, ears flattened and tail tucked, as Six towered over her the green lenses of his helmet boring into her amber eyes. Finally, he spoke, “Believe what you want. I don’t answer to you.” With that Six spun on his heel and stalked to the edge of the jungle drawing his gun from his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he disappeared in the jungle Daring spun to the still cowering thestral, “What the tartarus was that Rosie?” She all but shouted the words causing Rosie to flinch. “Need I remind you he saved my life. Shouldn’t that warrant a little more trust?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw what I saw right?” Rosie pleaded eyes wide. “He’s not natural.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thestrals weren’t considered natural a few hundred years ago,” The sharp words caused Rosie to slink even further from Daring. “Plus, he hasn’t used a single drop of magic since I’ve met him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring’s glare silenced Rosie, “Besides that, you and I both know what dark magic feels like even when not visibly used. Have you felt that? Cause I haven’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie’s ears flattened again as she stared at a particularly interesting piece of grass. Daring huffed and trotted away. She disappeared into the jungle following Six’s path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found Six leaning against a tree not too far from the clearing. His helmet was off as he stared at the gun in his hand. He looked up at Daring his grey eyes meeting hers. They locked eyes for a moment, long enough for her to see the haunted look in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down next to him still just watching as his attention turned back to the gun in his hand. “I trust you, you know,” Daring said in a soft voice. “I know at this point I sound like a broken record, but you saved my life. You had no reason to, yet you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence reigned once more as the sat. Six sighed before speaking, “I could have killed them all.” Daring looked up at him brow furrowed. “It would have been easy, I’ve done similar things before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring shook her head, “Doesn’t matter what you did then. It matters what you do now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really believe that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Daring said, nodding her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better then most,” Six hand tightened around the gun. “This place feels like a dream I’m going to wake up from. It’s too good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minautor shit,” Daring stomped her hoof. “I don't know what the Tartarus your wasteland was like. But whatever you went through there. Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to the ghosts clawing at my back,” Six stood to his full height, his helmet appearing to cover his face. “I’m going to check the perimeter, make sure no one’s around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring nodded, “There’s a small town a few days walk from here. If we get started early we should be able to stay ahead of Steel Arm.” She looked back to the clearing. “I’ll see what Rosie has for supplies and set up a small camp. I’ll take the second watch.” Six said nothing as he walked off causing Daring to sigh. “And we’re back to silence.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was low in the sky by the time the odd trio had made their way to the village. The thick trees of the jungle had given way to rocky outcroppings and planes of green grass. A few trees were dotted along the edge of the village acting and windbreakers for the ponies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the ponies had already retired for the day leaving only those with work left to do. These ponies bustled about, closing up shops, trying to make last minutes deals, or carrying away purchased goods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six had switched his helmet out for the wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses, at Daring’s instance. This didn’t spare him from the odd looks as he walked between the two mares, his long coat fluttering behind him with every step. Several ponies stopped what they were doing to stare at him and Rosie, as thestrals weren’t very common here, as they passed by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There should be a bar or inn somewhere,” Daring said swiveling her head around to take in the sights. The village, while being a far cry from Mareyan City, was a decent size. Actual storefronts lined the main road along with a clinic, with the rest of the buildings spreading out in a grid-like pattern from there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one,” Six gestured with an arm at a short, squat building across the road from the clinic. Two ponies, a mare and a stallion, had exited the building. They were obviously drunk as they leaned against each other for support, giggling incessantly. A sign above the door labeled the building ‘The Drunken Monkey’ and had a rather cartoonish image of a small monkey attempting to drink out of a glass that was too big for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring looked up at the sign and raised an eyebrow. “Charming,” She said as she pushed open the swinging door with her shoulder, Six and Rosie following close behind. Tables were placed haphazardly throughout the main room meaning the trio had to wind their way to the bar that was set up towards the back of the building. A few ponies, mostly earth ponies and pegasi sat at the tables, laughing at inside jokes with half-drunk drinks in their hooves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the noise, Six heard heavy sobbing. He turned to the noise, his gaze falling upon three ponies. One of them, a mare, had her head buried in her hooves as she cried, the force of the action causing her shoulders to shake. The other ponies sat beside her with full drinks and stiff posture. Their eyes flicked from each other to the broken mare between them. A few words escaped between the sobs, “I can’t lose him too, not my son Celestia please not my son too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six stopped with his head tilted as he listened. His jaw clenched, and he half turned to the table. A sting on his knee brought him back from his thoughts. Daring was staring at him, having just flicked him with her tail. She shook her head and spoke, “Come on we gotta see about getting a room.” She smirked at Six her eyes half-lidded, “You can’t just go around saving all the pretty mares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six glared at Daring through his sunglasses. Her smirk faltered as he moved past her without a word. She looked over to Rosie who was observing with a detached stoicism usually reserved for guards on duty. Daring shook her head and trotted off after Six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled up beside him as they weaved their way through the tables towards the bar. “Hey, come on I was just joking,” Daring said. Six didn’t respond as he walked forward. Daring sighed and moved in front of Six halting his progress. “Listen I’m sorry. I hear stuff like that all the time out here outside of Equestria. I guess I’ve gotten used to it. We can see if we can do anything after we get a room ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six stared down at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and blowing it out through his nose, “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six moved around Daring again and they continued to the bar. Daring and Rosie both hopped up to sit on the barstools while Six merely stepped over the stool and took a seat. The bartender swaggered over to them. Six gave the stallion a bit of pause but that was shrugged off and he greeted them with a friendly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, good to see some new faces around here,” He said his smile never faltering. “So, what can I get you three?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie leaned forwards as she spoke her voice coming out in a sultry purr her eyes half-lidded, “How ‘bout a glass of your best scotch neat, whatever these two wants, and a room for the night?” She set a small pile of bits on the counter and slid them across it with a hoof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender’s eyes widened and flicked down the gold on his countertop. Before long he was chuckling, “While the gold is appreciated, the seduction act can be turned down some.” He raised his left hoof and moved aside the loose shirt that he wore revealing a golden necklace. “I’m a married stallion, and I’m pretty sure my mare would kill me if I even looked at another that way.” The stallion moved his shirt back into place. “Not that I would mind you, love her with all my heart I do.” He ducked under the counter produced three glasses before turning to the shelf behind him. He reared up on two legs, grabbing a bottle with his hoof the landing back down on three limbs with a thump. “We have a couple of rooms available if you want. I’m afraid we don’t get many visitors, so the rooms aren’t exactly our priority.” He filled Rosie’s glass then turned to Daring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should be fine,” Daring spoke taking the glass as the bartender filled it. “Honestly anything’s better than some sleeping bags and a tent at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel you there,” the stallion tried to pour some of the scotch into Six’s glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six waved him off, “Water will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stallion shrugged, “Fair enough Celestia knows I should drink less.” He reared back up placing the bottle back on the self. Once he landed, he grabbed a pitcher of water and poured some into Six’s glass. “Here,” He said fishing out two keys from a small box underneath the bar. “Nobody’s used the rooms in years so have two of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring took the keys and stuffed them under her hat, ‘Thanks that’s very generous of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stallion waved her off, “Ain’t no trouble. Like I said we don’t get many visitors. Most of the ponies I serve are locals, so I’ve already heard their stories before, I always love her stories from outside our small town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Rosie said a smirk on her face as she glanced over at Daring. “Dare here has plenty of stories to tell.” Daring rolled her eyes and shoved Rosie slightly causing both mares to break down into giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six ignore their antics and gestured over his shoulder to the crying mare, “What her story then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender glanced at the mare before sighing, “That’s Mint Leaf, most ponies call her Minty.” He picked up a rag from under the counter and started cleaning glasses as he spoke. “She lost her husband a few years back. He was a courier and had just taken a job out of Mareyan City. Never came back. Now- “another sigh “- it looks like she could lose her son too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he get lost or taken?” Daring asked after taking a sip of her drink. Rosie had already finished her and was gesturing for another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he filled her glass again the bartender spoke, “Nothing like that. We got a couple of griffons in town and if it were just a case of a lost colt, they could track him easily enough.” He chewed his lip for a moment before speaking again. “He apparently came down with something. Our local doc doesn’t know what it is.” He shook his head. “Happened suddenly too. The kids about my son’s age so they play together a lot. The day before he got sick, he seemed fine, running around laughing playing, then he’s on his deathbed if the rumors are true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six sat still as he processed the information. His hand was clenched around his glass as he stared into it. Daring watched him, brow furrowed and a slight frown on her muzzle. Finally, Six looked up at the bartender. “Where is he being treated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender narrowed his eyes, “I don’t know if I should tell you that. I may be friendly to newcomers, but a lot of this town isn’t.” He pointed to the door. “And the doc one of the worst ones. We almost had to blackmail him to accept help from that new doctor from Canterlot.” He shook his head as he dropped his hoof back to the ground. “I feel sorry for the poor girl, having to deal with the asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about him,” Six said his voice dropping to a growl. “I just want to see if I can do anything for the boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender looked puzzled for a moment at Six’s words before simply shaking his head, “Well if you’re going to try and help the colt, I’d talk to Minty first. Make sure she knows what you’re going to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Six downed the last of his water, then stood. The sudden change in height startled the Bartender as he almost dropped a glass, he was cleaning. Six turned and strode off, grabbing his hat from the countertop. Daring hopped off her stool and followed him, striding up to his side. Rosie, however, stayed put, simply gesturing to the bartender to pour another drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring and Six quickly found their way to the table. The mare was still crying though it had died down to silent tears as she stared into her glass. The other two, a stallion and mare, sat across from her, still clearly uncomfortable about the situation. Their attention was drawn to the shadow cast by Six’s looming figure. All three ponies stared up in fear at the dour-faced human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing this he knelt to a more manageable height. The ponies were tense as they continued to stare at Six. He cleared his throat, the sudden noise startling the ponies, even eliciting a squeak from the Mint Leaf. “I heard about your son,” Six said, indicating Mint Leaf with a nod of his head. His voice while low and steady, held none of his usual gravel. “I was wondering I could take a look at him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, so you can satisfy some kind of morbid curiosity,” The mare across from Mint Leaf said with a sneer on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I can see if I can help,” Six said sharply, causing the mare to flinch with the glare he shot her. He turned back to Mint Leaf, “I don’t know for sure if I can do anything, but I’d like to at least see if I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mint Leaf considered him for a moment with puffy pale green eyes. She seemed to be searching for something in his gray eyes and hard face. After a moment she spoke in a soft voice, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, I don’t want anyone else to lose someone close to them,” He said his eyes never wavering from hers. Her eyes flickered across his face as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring chose this moment to speak up as she sat down next to Six, “If anypony can help.” She tilted her head towards Six, “I’d place all my bits on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mint Leaf’s eyes traveled from Daring to Six as she thought. “I… suppose another opinion couldn’t do any more harm,” She said slowly. She stood on unsteady legs then flicked her head to the door. “I’ll lead you there, Autumn, Jonagold,” She looked over her shoulder at the two ponies. “Thanks for the drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonagold smiled, his deep voice rumbled over to her, “Anytime, it’s the least we can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” Mint said and forced smile on her face. She turned to Six the smile slipping off her face, “Let’s go.” She turned on the spot and trotted to the door. Six followed her, having to shorten his strides to match the mare’s slow pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they got outside the bar Six spoke. “What are his symptoms?” He asked as they walked across the street to the clinic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know the proper words for them but,” Mint lifted her head to look at Six. “One day he started throwing up and wouldn’t stop. Couldn’t keep anything down either.” She shook her head, the matted and dirty thing most would call a mane barely moved with the motion. “By this point, he already wasn’t going anywhere, but then it was like he had no energy. Just laid in bed, started losing his hair too.” She sucked in a breath, halting movement in front of the clinic across from the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six knelt beside Mint Leaf and placed a hand on her shoulders, “I will try everything I can to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mint smiled, though it never reached her eyes, “I’m not exactly holding out hope you can do anything.” She shrugged off Six’s hand trotted inside the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring came up behind Six and stared at the door that had just swung shut. She looked over to the man next to her to find him simply staring at nothing. His gray eyes had that haunted look She had seen yesterday. Placing a hoof on Six’s leg to draw his attention she spoke, “Hey you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six’s eyes were all that moved to focus on her. For a moment, that haunted stare was directed at her. An almost palpable feeling of loss washed over Daring as they stared at each other. Then Six broke the stare, ending the feeling, “I’m fine, let’s get this done.” He stood causing Daring’s hoof to drop to the ground with a dull thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six walked through the door into the clinic, Daring following silently behind him. Shouting assaulted their ears the moment they walked in. “I will not allow some unknown creature to set hoof in my clinic!” A raise male voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A much softer voice answered, making up what it lacked in volume with a sharp biting undertone, “It is not your decision Hard Tack. It is mine, I am his mother after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you would trust some… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with your oh so precious son,” The first voice said. By this time Six and Daring had stepped fully into the clinic and had their first look at the owner of the raised voice. An aging stallion stood tall in the middle of the small room they were in. He wore a pristine lab coat and had a stethoscope draped around his neck. A small graying goatee framed his muzzle and his tan coat even had a few flecks of gray in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mint Leaf glared up at the stallion a hard frown on her face, “I would trust him more than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stallion’s nostrils flared as he reared back as if physically struck. “You would say such a thing after I have been the one keeping your son alive- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mint Leaf snorted interrupting Hard Tack, “Oh please don’t try and play that game. The entire town knows you can’t treat anything without Gale to back you up. It’s a wonder how this town survived till she got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… I…” Hard Tack looked over at Six and Daring. His eyes narrowed to slits as he stared at the duo before snorting and stomping off. “Fine, you want to gamble away your son’s life, be my guest. Just don’t come crying to me when he dies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Mint Leaf said with a small smile on her face. Hard Tack disappeared through a door on the left side of the room, leaving the three to themselves. “this way,” Mint Leaf gestured to an empty doorway on the right. “The beds are just through there. My son and Gale should be the only ones in there currently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose Gale?” Daring asked moving further into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mint Leaf shook her head, “As much as I would love to answer your questions, I’d rather get this over with quickly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six, ignoring both mares, walked through to the other room, ducking his head slightly as he entered. The room was filled with beds, at least four on each side, with large windows at the back of the room letting in the setting sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small form was in one of the beds in the middle. It was covered by thick blankets and shivering slightly, despite the room being warmed by the sunlight streaming in. A unicorn mare sat at the foot of the bed, going through notes on a clipboard. Her deep blue fur shimmered in the sunlight and brown speckled mane fell in her face obscuring one eye. She looked up at the sound of Six’s boots clomping across the hardwood floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, and her ears splayed back as she took in the human before her. “Um… Hi? What are you doing in here?” Her voice was high and scratchy, and she trembled slightly as Six continued to walk forwards. “Sir if you don’t have a reason to be here,” She gulped gathering her courage. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six halted allowing Mint Leaf to trot around him. “It’s alright Gale he’s with me. He wants to look at Silver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Mint Leaf I was hoping to talk to you,” Gale’s demeanor had changed. Her ears were perked forwards and a wide smile adorned her face as she looked towards Mint Leaf. She stood her tail wagging slightly as she paced and started talking, “I think your son’s been poisoned by something. I’m not quite sure by what yet but all the signs are there. If I can isolate what the cause is, I should be able to purge it from his system- “Her speech halted as what Mint Leaf had said sank in. “Wait, why would he want to look at Flynt? Is he a doctor, doesn’t wear a lab coat? Does he even have training? What if- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a doctor,” Daring said from beside Six. She had sat down on her haunches, watching Gale with an amused smile. “Patched me up pretty good a few days ago. Had a broken wing and leg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flash and pop, Gale disappeared from where she was standing reappearing in front of Daring. Before she could start talking again, a soft metallic click drew her attention to Six who had his gun pointed at her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, hey big guy it’s all right, she was just teleporting,” Daring said raising her hoof as she tried to calm Six down. Gale just whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six stared at Gale for a moment longer before letting out a breath and lowering his gun, “Teleporting, of course. I’m sorry ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Gale squeaked out. “Completely understandable, I should have known better, you’re a soldier, aren’t you. Would explain the reaction. I’m guessing the thing you pointed at me was a weapon of some sort considering how you held it. Maybe a field medic of some sort, if what you say is true. Though I don’t know how you can help, you can’t just patch Flynt up to send him out to die again,” Her eyes widened. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say that. When I’m nervous my mouth just tends to keep going and I just spurt out everything I’m thinking at that moment really I have great respect for field medics that’s something I could never do and I’m still talking I can’t seem to sto- “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gale was silenced when Mint Leaf stuck a hoof in her mouth and glared at the younger unicorn, “There you seem to have stopped now.” Gale nodded then extricated the hoof from her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” Gale smacked her lips, trying to get rid of the taste of hoof from her mouth. “I didn’t mean anything I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six raised a hand to stop Gale, “It’s fine, I’m used to things like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gale’s ears lowered and her tail tucking itself between her legs. “That honestly makes it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six’s brow furrowed as he studied the unicorn. He shook it off quickly and spoke, “Can we get back to the patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yes of course,” Gale trotted to the clipboard that she had discarded and picked it up with her magic. “Patient Silver Leaf, age nine. Checked in two days ago with nausea, vomiting, exhaustion, and hair loss. Since then a fever has also flared up and the vomiting has died down, though that might be because he’s refused to eat anything. I’ve been keeping him hydrated with a saline drip as he also is refusing to drink anything.” She sighed and slotted the clipboard in a holder attached to the bed. “It’s like his body is attacking itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six walked over to the bed Silver Leaf was laying on. The colt was wrapped in blankets and was still shivering. His eyes were half-open though he didn’t register any movement Six made. Six extended his right arm and held his pip-boy close to the colt. At first, nothing happened, then a faint ‘click-click-click’ sounded out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three ponies’ ears perked at the sound. “What was that?” Daring asked trotting up next to Six. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Radiation detector,” Six started fiddling with the pip-boy. Three bags of reddish-brown liquid appeared in a flash of light and static. “Your son has radiation poisoning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Radi-ation poisoning?” Mint Leaf’s mouth worked awkwardly around the unfamiliar word. “What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means I can help,” Six turned to Gale and handed her two of the three bags he had. “Prepare those for an I.V. drip and get a few extra sterilized needles now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away,” Gale levitated the two bags out of Six’s grip and trotted over to the back of the room where three cabinets stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft sob and thud drew Six’s attention to Mint Leaf. The mare had collapsed on the ground and stared at her son. Her mouth was agape, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes turned to Six, “You… can really…help him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can.” It was the only response Six gave as Gale levitated several needles to him. He got to work sticking the needles into the bag and drawing out the liquid. After the bag was empty, he held one of the needles in front of Gale. “He’s still your patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gale stared with widening eyes at the needle held in front of her face. Her eyes snapped shut and she shook her head. “Wait, wait, wait, before I can do anything, I have to know what in that needle,” She said jabbing a hoof at the object. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rad-away,” Six set the needle on the bed near Gale. “Does exactly what the name implies, gets rid of radiation. It’ll also help his body heal itself from the damage that’s been done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s radi-ation?” Gale asked her head tilted to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six’s brow furrowed at that. He opened and closed his mouth as he tried to form a response. “You don’t know what radiation is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” all three mares answer him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six’s hand met his face as he sighed, “I don’t know how best to explain it. It’s simply a fact of life where I’m from.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean for him,” Gale said pointing to Silver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s poisoning him. Literally turning his body against him,” He pointed at the abandoned needle laying on the bed. “That’s the only cure you’ll find, especially if you don’t know what radiation actually is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I don’t- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” Mint Leaf spoke. “Please Gale if it can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know what it is,” Gale stood and started pacing in a small circle. “I should be running tests, and, and send it off for study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time, he’ll be dead in a day, maybe two, maybe even less,” Six kneeled and reached for the needle. “I’ll do it if you can- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The needle was snatched from Six by Gale’s green magic. “No. No, he’s my patient… I’ll do it.” She shuddered and closed her eyes. “Oh, I’m going against so many regulations right now.” She unwrapped Silver from his mountain of blankets. Using her hoof, she lifted his foreleg revealing a small catheter attached to his leg. She levitated the needle closer and inserted it into the line and started pushing down the plunger slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she did so the reaction from Silver was immediate. His breathing steadied out and his shivering lessened. Gale’s eyes widened even as she continued to empty the needle. Once she was done another was grabbed and used. After emptying all the needles, the colt’s shivering had stopped, and his breathing was steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… How many more miracle drugs do have with you?” Daring asked tilting her head towards Six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six didn’t answer. Instead, he was struggling against the death grip of a sobbing mare. “Thank you…thank you… thank you,” Mint Leaf repeated the words over and over in between her crying. Six, after figuring out he wasn’t getting away, wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gale sat, mouth hanging open, on the other side of the bed, staring at the colt laying on it. Tearing her gaze away from the site, she looked up at Six, “What? How? I don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told ya,” Daring sported a smug smirk and had fluffed her wings proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know I could do it either,” Six gruffly pointed out deflating Daring a small amount. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I figured you’d have something up your sleeve,” Daring pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m wondering where he got the radiation from,” Six was idly stroking Mint Leaf’s mane as he spoke. “If you haven’t even heard of radiation…” He trailed off deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is radiation?” Gale asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what atoms are?” Six asked in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they are the building block of everything around us,” Gale tilted her head as she answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what makes up atoms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t understand, atoms are the smallest-“ Gale stopped as Six shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atoms are built with protons, neutrons, and electrons,” Six lifted three fingers in the air as he spoke. “Most are stable with those, but some aren’t. Those atoms that aren’t stable, shoot out particles, attempting to make themselves stable. That is radiation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gale sat in thought, “But how does that cause,” She gestured to the bed, “This?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know the specifics of that,” Six shook his head. “I do know how deadly it is. You can’t detect it without one of these,” He lifted his arms with the pip-boy up. “Until it’s too late. You’re already dead.” Six sighed and looked over the colt in the bed. “We have a cure for it because of how common it is where I’m from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hate to think of what would have happened if you hadn’t been here,” As Gale said those words Mint Leaf gripped Six tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That leaves the question if you had no idea what radiation is, how did he,” Six said pointing at Silver. “Come in contact with enough radiation to send him to his death bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that reigned after that statement was short-lived. “What, in Tartarus is going on here,” Hard Tack had trotted into the room and was staring at Mint Leaf, who was still clinging onto Six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He treated Silver Leaf,” Gale answered as she stood. “It seems the treatment is working too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good as soon as he wakes up get him out of here,” Hard Tack stomped over to the group. “I don’t need him taking up valuable space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, he’ll still need observation for a while, we can’t- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do as you’re told,” Hard Tack’s glare cowed Gale who sat back down, ear flattened against her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave now,” Six’s voice had gained the same hard edge he used with Caballeron. Daring’s eyes widened as she swiveled her head between the human and stallion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Hard Tack reared back and stomped a hoof. “You can’t tell me what to do in my clini-urk”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six dumped Mint Leaf onto the ground as he stood and grabbed Hard Tack by the throat holding him high enough off the ground his back hooves were barely touching the floor. Hard Tack’s hooves scrambled fruitlessly at Six’s arm, with the only effect being a dull clank that was muffled by the sleeve on Six’s coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave now, or I put you in one of these beds, covered with a sheet,” Hard Tack pupils shrank as Six spoke. Six tossed the stallion who slid across the floor then scrambled to his hooves. He galloped out of the room tail tucked between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter burst out of Gale as she fell sideways onto the floor, “By Celestia, that was the best thing I’ve seen all month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re better than him,” Six stated still watching the door Hard Tack had scampered through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really is,” Mint Leaf interjected, having pulled herself off the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I mean I guess,” Gale had sat up and was tracing a small circle with her hoof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stirring on the bed drew their attention to its lone occupant. Silver’s eyes fluttered open and he groaned as his head lifted to look blearily around the room. “Wha-… where…mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mint Leaf gasped and quickly latched herself onto her son. “Silver you’re alive, thank Celestia you’re alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring snuck a glance at Six and caught a smile flit across his face before it returned to his usual stoic expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the room. “I only have one question then I’ll leave you be. “Six walked to the side of the bed and kneeled to eye level with Silver. “Do you remember coming across anything strange before getting sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver looked puzzled for a moment as he thought. He started to shake his head, then changed his mind and nodded. “A…A statue, it looked a little like you. In some caves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mint Leaf gasped and pulled away from Silver, “Do you mean those old miner caves?” Silver didn’t answer at first. “Silver Leaf you answer me right now. Have you been going into the old caves when you know they are off-limits to everypony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver cringed, then nodded, “Everypony does it, mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if everypony decided to jump off a cliff, would you?” Mint Leaf’s glare softened. “We have a reason we don’t let you colts and fillies do certain things. It’s so you don’t get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this cave?” Six asked interrupting Mint’s speech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mint Leaf furrowed her brow as she thought. “It’s northeast of here. If you take the road north till you read a knotted pine, you’ll know which one, no other tree looks like it, then head directly east from there you’ll find it.” She tilted her head. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to make sure no one else kind finds that radiation source,” Six stated as he checked his pip-boy. “I know what to look for, so I’ll go and close off the cave permanently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you, I’m kinda curious now,” Daring stood and stretched like a cat. “It’ll give us something to do before we head out tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…thank you,” Mint Leaf’s gripped tightened on her son. “I’d hate to think of something like this happening to anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daring waved her hoof dismissively, “It’s no trouble, it’s kinda what I do.” She shot a glance at Six. “And apparently what he does too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six nodded and turned on his heel to head out. He was halted when Mint leaf called out, “Wait… I don’t even know your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six half turned to the mare. His jaw clenched, his eyes were focused on the ground. After a moment he looked up, directly into Mint Leaf’s eyes, “Amos.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was a fic I had worked on with a previous FF.net account that I had to nuke. I've moved on since then but i still liked this story so I'm re-posting it. Also taking the opportunity to post to this A03 account as well. Hope you enjoy reading this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>